1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tapping tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tapping chip extractor tool arranged to remove metal chips relative to a tapped bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removal of metallic chips relative to a tapped bore is frequently difficult in that in blind bores that are tapped removal of the chips in the utilization of pneumatic pressure for example adds to the undesirable decibel noise level within a working environment, wherein the instant invention utilizes a helically cut thread mounted to a lowermost end of an elongate shank to permit engaging of chips within the bore and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.